


Friend Trip

by TheRealMotherGoose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, I want team as family aus, Klance if you squint, Minor Klance, Multi, Shallura is there, Team as Family, thats it, thats this fic, this is self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealMotherGoose/pseuds/TheRealMotherGoose
Summary: The crew goes on their annual NewHampshire Lake House Adventure in the shittiest honda minivan in the world. Romance, fluff, friendship, comedy, are bound to happen.Romance in this fic is not the /only/ main focus. I wanted to write something funny with the Voltron crew. So this happened. I need me some Shallura so IMMA DO IT.





	1. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro POV

It was mid August. Late enough in the summer that it would still be sunny at six and hot enough to melt a popsicle within minutes. Thus, it was time for the annual road trip up to New Hampshire.

Lance, Keith, Allura, Pidge, Hunk, and I drive up to New Hampshire each summer to stay at Allura’s uncle’s lake house. The ride is only two and a half hours long (three hours if you include bathroom breaks) but sometimes the most memorable.

Last year, Hunk had to use the bathroom but we were far from any rest stops. Lance insisted that he pee in a water bottle, as you do. Of course, Hunk being desperate, did the deed and long short short bumpy roads, screaming, and showers were what followed.

The year before that, Lance and Keith got into a fight. Not just any fight. A full blown throwing-hands-pulling-hair-grabbing fight. Not to mention in the backseat of the shittiest tan Honda minivan you can imagine. It was like I was watching bad girls club live, except there was no security to hold them back just the thin walls of a hunk-a-junk on wheels. In the end, I made them make up, which resulted in them both crying and hugging between blubbered “I’m sorry”s.

 

Rides were well- a wild ride. When we actually got there it was a whole new ball game. A game of who-can-do-the-coolest-thing without me, Allura, or Coran noticing.

I shook my head focusing on the road in front of me. Keith sat in backseat staring out the window.

“I didn’t know you we’re under 100lbs?” I teased.

“Shut up.” He chuckled.

“You waiting to sit with your boyfr-“ I was immediately cut off by him tugging my hair.

“Ow! Okay-okay.” I couldn’t help but laugh.

Our first stop was Allura’s house. I pulled up in the drive way, my car looking like a piece of rust in a pile of diamonds. Allura’s family was filthy rich. She emerged quickly from the house, a brimmed sun hat on her head. She wore a white see-through beach cover that hung on her shoulder and fell delicately on her waist. I had to tear my eyes from her body to keep myself from exploding.

“Can you pop the trunk, Shiro?” She asked politely in her posh accent.

“Y-Yeah.” I stuttered breaking out of my trance  
I could see Keith grinning widely in the back. That cheeky bastard.

After stashing away her bags, she slid into the seat beside me and we made our way to Lance’s apartment where we were to pick up him, Hunk, and Pidge. Lance lived in the heart of Boston, not to mention it was eight in the morning.

Boston is a historical city. When it was first established it had dirt roads winding in and out of each other surrounding intricate buildings. However, when the new century came and they needed to pave the roads, they just paved over the old ones. Resulting in the mess that is the Boston road ways.

I missed a left turn and we were now heading towards Providence instead of deeper into the bowls of the city. I gripped my steering wheel and took a deep breath. Because of these damn roads, we wouldn’t be able to get back on the highway towards Boston for another fifteen minutes.  
‘patience yields focus’ I repeated to myself. Gripping the wheel harder.  
‘patience yield focus’.

After grinding my teeth for twenty minutes and reassuring coos from Allura, we made it to Lance’s apartment. He must of had ten bags for our week trip.  
“You bringing all of your sephora products ?” Keith smirked.  
“I don’t know, you bringing all your MCR merch?” Lance snapped giving a coy grin.

They both fell silent and, although they were just insulting each other a second ago, the two nestled together.

Allura giggled merrily at their little tiff and all I could do was rest my head on the steering wheel. Then I felt a warm hand bush my shoulder.  
“I’m sure they’ll be alright.” Allura whispered warmly.  
I looked at her soft hazel eyes and gave a weak smile.  
“Thank you, Allura.”  
I started the car and it grumbled as a reply. And so, we began the long journey to the lake house.


	2. Gastral Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro POV

Pidge sat in the way back with Hunk the two starting up their 3DSs. As the game was loading Pidge turned to her friend.

“You should take your Zquil, Hunk” Pidge furrowed her brows in concern.

“No! Then I’ll fall asleep.” Hunk groaned.

“You’’ll get sick-“

“I’ll be fine.” He assured her.  
***  
“IM NOT FINE!” Hunk covered his mouth as he gagged.

“No! No! No! You are not throwing up on me!”  
Pidge warned sliding to the other side of the car, as far as she possibly could from Hunk.

“Dude, open the window!” Lance yelled hurriedly. Keith and Lance began pressing buttons on the doors- it was useless.

Everyone simultaneously began to yell.

“OPEN THE WINDOW.”

“Oh my god-“

“Oh Jesús-“

“OPEN THE GOD DAMN WINDOW!” 

I frantically pressed the button on my door.  
“WRONG WINDOW, OPEN THE ONE IN THE WAY BACK SMARTASS.” Keith yelled wind blowing on him from the highway.

“I CANT OPEN THE WAY BACK WINDOW.” I screamed in reply, sweat already forming on my forehead.  
I whirled back around tying to steer the car whilst solving the minor issue with my passengers.  
“it’s coming-oh god“ Hunk gagged once more before climbing over Keith and relieving himself out the wide-open window.

“My car-“ I whined.

“I can’t believe you just did that.” Keith moaned, his face pale with disgust.

Hunk positioned himself into his seat again letting out a pained sigh.

Silence fell over the car.

“Will you take your Zquil now?”


	3. A Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura POV

Hunk was knocked out for the trip, better than vomiting everywhere. Lance ended up using Hunk’s DS to play with Pidge and Keith was listening to music. Shiro and I kept an interesting conversation about which coffee was better: Honeydew or Dunkin’.

“Come on Allura!” He chuckled.  
“Everyone knows Dunkin’ is the best.”

I straightened in my seat.  
“I’ll have you know, Honeydew has the better coffee.” I quickly retorted.

He shoved my shoulder playfully and my chest thumped uncontrollably.

“Nah, you’re delusional.”

I could only chuckle in response, my arm burning from his touch. 

He does that a lot. touching. Whether it’s a brush of a shoulder, or a nudge on the back, he always seems to make contact with me in some way. 

Not that I don’t like it, of course. But every time I touch him he seems— uncomfortable. He’ll tense up and look away, change the topic or just laugh it off. I alway feel a ting of pain when he does that, not to mention embarrassment. 

Maybe I’m coming on too strong?

I leaned forward turning up the music on the radio. Some alternative song was playing with bass guitars and loud singing, enabling me to zone out while I took in the evergreen forests that started to surround us.  
***  
“Allura.” I grumbled in response curling into myself.  
“Allura, time to get up.”  
Shiro gently shook me. I must’ve fallen asleep.  
Dammit.

“Everyone already went inside,” He quickly gave me a hand which I gladly took still plagued with post-wake-up fatigue. “I’ll get your bags. You must be exhausted.” 

I nodded rubbing my eyes, now becoming aware of my surroundings. Green trees towered over us, the earth smelled like rain, and I could already hear the 60s music playing inside. We made it to the lake house. I grinned to myself and walked over to help Shiro with my bags.

He had a black backpack slung over his shoulder and was carrying my pink carryon.  
“You mind giving me a hand with your suit case?” He said giving me a crooked smile.

“O-Of course!” 

After rushing to my suitcase we began our trek up the driveway which is haphazardly placed on a hill with the lake house sitting on top. Hunk liked to say it was the “star on the top of the christmas tree” but the hike is horrendous.

The two of us remained silent, too focused on catching our breath than talking as we made our way. After climbing mount everest, we collapsed onto the ancient sofa in the living room.

The house is averaged size: four bedrooms, two bathrooms, nothing special. It smelled like wood and had this warm atmosphere; it reminds me of one of those houses in those summer movies. Pictures of me and my family littered with walls along with fishing equipment. 

I shut my eyes, taking in the smells and nostalgic memories. Remembering the time I got pushed in the lake by Pidge, the time Keith and I pranked Lance, and most importantly, the times I came here with my father. 

I father passed away after a car accident. The medics told me it was a quick and painless death, but that didn't mean I was numb to the pain. I mourned for months, I even refused to go to Junior Prom. I would stay at home and cry while listening to Coldplay on repeat.

I eventually got out of my mourning and lived life as usual, the distant memories and regrets in the back of my mind. I felt shame, for not mourning longer. I felt every day that passed I forgot his face. His wrinkles that lined his eyes, his dimples that shown when he smiled. I was so scared I'd forget him-- my own father.

My thought process was interrupted when I heard thumping down the stairs along with Billy Joel's "We Didn't Start The Fire" blaring from the radio. Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and Keith were already in their bathing suits. 

"Shiro," Keith called.

"w-wha- yeah?" He replied sitting up.

"We're going to the lake. Why don't you two meet us there, yeah?" 

Shiro nodded quickly before looking towards me.

"We should get ready before they do something stupid." 

I could only giggle in response.

Keith rolled his eyes and followed the rest of the group leaving Shiro and me alone.


	4. Relationship Counselors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge POV

“Keith are you sure this is the right way?” I groaned. I already felt the itchiness of poison ivy on my ankles.

“course it isn't!" Lance replied,"I told you, Keith, this is the trail for hiking, not the lake." 

"Would you be quiet?" He growled.

I sighed looking around. I spotted a clearing towards the lake.  
These dumbasses. 

I tapped Hunk's shoulder and motioned towards the clearing. He turned towards Lance, who was now yelling in Keith's face, then back to me, giving a nod of agreement. 

Once we quietly snuck away, we cautiously climbed down towards the lake, not before I slipped taking Hunk down with me. After painfully landing, we limped to a picnic table and collapsed with a sigh of relief. I was pretty sure I had splinters in my ass and would have to ask Allura to get them out later.

I wasn’t usually one for outdoors but I like New Hampshire. Its shady and the sun isn’t harsh on your face. Instead, it peaks through the leaves giving off a yellow light. Not to mention, there’s no sand, and I hate sand. 

Hunk took off his backpack and began emptying its contents. A variety of things came out: sunscreen, a first aid kit, a magazine, food, and other things I couldn’t even recognize. He quickly tossed the sunscreen to me which I gladly accepted before slathering it in copious amount all over myself.

"Ahh, damn, we left the radio with Keith and Lance." Hunk groaned.

"Don't worry, it'll set the mood." I imply. Hunk breaks out into a hearty laugh. And I can't help but smirk.  
***  
After swimming for a few hours we ended up laying out on our towels, letting the gentle light from the trees brush over us. 

"You think Lance and Keith are alright?"

"hmm?"

"Never mind," I yawn, "I think they're fine."


	5. A Day At the Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith spend some quality time together   
> (sorry chapters are shorter because I like to space them out. If you don't like this, please let me know!)

Keith POV

“Lance would you just get up?” I groaned.

 

We’d been lost for hours, our phones discarded at the house in Shiro’s “No Phone Box”. The only form of electronic we had was the radio which was placed beside a laying down Lance, blocking out the world with his sunglasses. We had no food, no water, and absolute nothing to do other than search. We stopped to try to figure out where to go because it was the fourth time we’d passed this big ass rock and I was at the end of my patience.

 

In response to my earlier statement, Lance only turned the radio louder and began to mouth the words- he was ignoring me. _This bitch was ignoring me._

 

_“I was born a lover_

_Everybody knows_

_Just the way it is, just the way it goes_

_She's a cold companion,”_

 

“Lance, get the fuck up before I kick your ass.” I snarled.

 In response he gave me the bird, disregarding everything I said and continued with his lip-sync performance. 

 

_“Like a desert rose_

_The worst it is, the more she glows”_

 

I could feel the anger bubble up in my gut as I let out an annoyed growl.

 

“Get up so we can at least find someone and ask for help.”

 

He raised his other hand to assume the same position as the other and that was my breaking point.

 

I grabbed my drawstring bag and began smacking him with it, which caused him to take immediate action. It was a whirlwind of flying fists and yelling and cussing. Within two minutes, he some how managed to pin me- his knees holding down his hands keeping mine above my head.

 

_“I saw a light shining_

_On the edge of town_

_I packed my things and I ran it down_

_Past me my hammer_

_I hold it in my hands_

_We can never change the universe's plan”_

 

We panted onto each other, the blood from my nose dripping onto my chin. I felt hot, _not_ just from the summer heat. His blue eyes were blown and angry and seemed to devour my soul. His breath, hot and sticky against mine. The sunlight cascading from the trees seemed to perfectly trace his form. It-it kinda turned me on.

“Whatever.” I grunted, pulling my hands out of his grips and brushed him off of me.

 

“We need to find a way to the lake.”

 

“No shit Sherlock,” Lance mocked “why don’t we just go back on the path-“

 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to say!”

 

“Well you don’t have to yell at me!”

 

“Well you don’t have to be such a lazy c-“

 

“Are you two lost?” A girl around out age with double pony tails chimed.

 

“Actually, we are.” Lance said glaring at me. “And what happens to be your name, princess?” 

 

She giggled and responded, “Nyma. You?”

 

“The names Lance, but you can call me any time.”

 

I felt my stomach twist- so cringey. All my thoughts and fantasies had just been ruined in that one moment.

***

 

Apparently, Nyma had a boyfriend. His name was Rolo and he was- he was hot.   Weirdly enough, he didn’t care that Nyma was dead ass flirting with Lance nor did he say anything when she wrapped her arms around his. I found this strange but just shrugged it off.

 

Rolo was in short, a touchy person, not that I minded. He would brush his hand on my arm or wrap his arm around my shoulder- each sending sparks up spine. It felt wrong but he didn’t seem to notice.

***

Hunk and Pidge were knocked out on the coast when we arrived so Lance and I decided to gorge on whatever food we could find in Hunk’s bag, not before Lance made a dramatic goodbye to Nyma and me a shy one to Rolo.

 

After getting a peanut butter sandwich each we sat in awkward silence. Lance was the first to talk.

 

“You think she liked me?” He seemed to be focus intensely on an ant crawling on the table which he flicked off. Poor guy.

 

I couldn’t help but laugh, “Yeah.”

 

Silence.

 

“Man, this vacation is going to be great.” Lance began.

 

“yeah?”

 

“Yep. I can feel it,” he gestures to his stomach. “ in my gut.”

 

“Really? I thought that was your lactose allergy.” We both laughed at that.

 

After splitting a third sandwich we decided to wake up Hunk and Pidge. Pidge was curled into a ball and Hunk was spread out like he was about to receive the Holy Ghost .They seemed to be content, _too_ content.

 

“They seem to be enjoying themselves. “ I mumble. Lance only hummed in reply. We stood in silence observing the two.

 

“Wanna prank them-“

“Yep.”

 

***

Lance POV

 “You know what you’re doing?” Keith questions.

 

“Course I do! I’m a master at pranks.”

 

“Like you’re a master at math?” 

I punch his shoulder. “Shut uppppp.”

 

“Alright.” I say admiring my handy work, lifting it up in admiration. Keith pokes it confused.

 

“What _is_ that?”

 

“Milk, water-correction lake water-, mustard, _all_ in a plastic bag.” I say smirking cradling my creamy yellow creation in my arm.

 

“You are pure evil.”

 

“You love it.”

 

“I hate it.”

 

We make our way over to the unexpecting victims, the two still in their deep sleep. I motion for Keith to stand by Hunk, while I stand by Pidge, so the two of us can hold the bag over them. Except, that isn’t what happened. As I’m holding the bag and trying to give the other side to Keith, my hand slips shifting all the weight onto Keith.

 

He back steps about to fall on top of one of the most menacing guys I’ve ever seen. I inhale sharply through my teeth and harshly whisper, “no, no, no!”. Time seems to slow down and I can see the sweat dripping from Keith’s forehead. The unaware man  sleeping behind him shuffles in his fold-out chair and we both hold our breath.

 

Keith’s arm shook as he tried to balance himself  breathing in and out in-

 

“What are you two doing?” Hunk suddenly sits up, throwing off Keith’s balance, the bag falling onto the man’s humongous frame.

 

We all slowly turned our focus to the man’s face which seemed to begin boiling a furious red.

 

“Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit...” I quickly turned around and began running, Keith jumped over Hunk and Pidge following after, the man not far behind yelling obscenities. 

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you kids! Get back here before I beat your collective asses!”

 

He was surprisingly fast. Just as we were about to reach the entrance we were met face to face with none other than Shiro and Allura. 

“Hey! Stop them! Stop them!”

In that moment I saw something evil flint in Shiro’s eye and I knew one thing. We were  fucked.

 

I stopped abruptly and grabbed Keith’s hand, running in the opposite direction.

 

“Shit. Shit. Shit. **Shit**! We’re so screwe-“

 

“GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHITS! YOU’RE SO DEAD”

 

Now we had two people chasing us, not to mention one was a decorated marine. We made our way to the parking lot, the two of us pushing past a group of high schoolers and then broke into a sprint towards the bathrooms. 

 

Guys doing their business seemed confused as two sweaty teenagers hurriedly pushed passed them followed by two huge men. A harmony of curses floated through the air as they started catching up to us.  

 

“Lance!” Keith called out of breath. “ The camping site!” 

I nodded as we raced towards the unsuspecting campers, then, I slipped on the tile. 

 

“Keith!”

 

Keith looked back at Shiro, the guy, then back at me. He kept running.

 

“Sorry man!”

 

“YOU BETTER RUN KEITH!” Shiro screamed.

 

I gave up and lied on the public bathroom floor, smeared with dirt and god knows what. 

 

“Fuck you, Keith.”

 


End file.
